


Birthday

by maddy_angst



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Birthday Cake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: It is Break's birthday and Gilbert wants to ask Sharon something.





	Birthday

" What am I supposed to do now, Mrs. Lia ?" With her arms folded and gaze travelling around her bedroom, Sharon inquired her personal maid using a disheartened tone. A sigh followed soon, but the older woman offered her mistress a friendly smile and replied:  
" I am certain there must be still a way. They cannot be the only one your family can rely on, right my lady?"  
" Perhaps that is true, but grandmother appeared to have other plans... I cannot possibly disturb her from working once more."  
The young lady's fuchsia hues focused on the floor as she pondered over her current situation; did she really expect everything to go smoothly just because she belonged to nobility? Even nobles could not have all their wishes granted. A knock on the door brought her back to reality by shifting her attention to Mrs. Lia's countenance.  
"You may invite them in." The maid curtseyed and started towards the wooden door. When she opened it, a familiar figure welcome her vision and a smile rose at once to her lips.  
" Good day, Master Gilbert. How may I help you?" The raven boy slightly avoided looking in the woman's eyes as he seemed to be searching for the right words.  
" I... um... came to ask Miss Sharon something."  
"Then, you may come in."  
He sighed in relief; why was he so nervous about? It was natural for him to come and inquire, right? No reason to be made fun of.  
Gilbert followed the maid inside and as soon as he met Sharon's friendly demeanor, he bowed his head respectfully.  
" How may I help you, dear Mister Gilbert?" He reverted to his initial position with a tint of red dusting his cheeks. Sharon could barely contain her urge to tease him when she witnessed what a cute expression he was making.  
" Break... has his birthday today, r-right?" The young lady' smile wavered for a moment, but she did not let it show too much. However, Gilbert caught that sudden change in her features and began worrying that he might have mistaken the date.  
" I-Is it not? I apologize-"  
" His birthday is indeed today." She replied promptly, with a note of sadness in her voice. Gilbert did not notice it as he was too preoccupied with sighing again.  
" I was wondering... would it be alright if I make him a birthday cake?"  
At that inquiry, Sharon's cranberry orbs filled with sparkles.  
" Such a lovely idea!" She clasped her hands and glanced back to her maid for a short while. Mrs. Lia nodded her head with an approving smile on her visage.  
"Can I know his favourite flavour?"  
" Of course, it is strawberries." Sharon responded with an idea forming in her mind. She exchanged looks with her maid, the older woman admitting with a nod that she had understood what her mistress had thought about.  
"Thank you, Miss Sharon."  
" There is no problem at all!"  
The youngster bowed again before leaving the room and starting towards the kitchen. He was pleased that he had obtained that information rather easily.  
After an hour, he placed the strawberry adorned cake on the kitchen table, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Sharon's personal maid unexpectedly entered through the kitchen door with her amber eyes studying her surroundings.  
" Is there something the matter, Mrs. Lia?"  
" My lady just recalled that Mister Break's favourite flavour is actually vanilla." Gilbert's mouth opened and his eyes grew wide.  
" W-What? B-But I have already finis-" The maid interrupted him unaffected by his shocked expression and muttered:  
" She excuses herself for the mistake and asks you to give me the wrong cake to tend to it."  
" S-Sure..." A dreadful feeling took ahold of his chest as he lowered his head and proceeded to prepare a vanilla cake. The aura he was emanating now was quite depressing, but Lia paid no heed to it; she quietly exited with the strawberry cake within her grip.  
Another hour passed and the vanilla cake stood beautifully on the table. The young boy sighed in relief that he had finished it before the white-haired man's return. Honestly, he had no clue about when Break's arrival at the Rainsworth manor would be but he could never know especially in his case! The man was full of surprises!  
" What a beautiful cake!" Gilbert jumped out of his skin when he heard someone complimenting his work. It took him some moments to regain his composure and see that Mrs. Lia was once more by his side.  
" Is it good like this?" The youngster inquired with hope within his voice. The woman's calm demeanor was touched by a tint of sadness.  
"Unfortunately, no. Lady Sharon said I misheard her and it should have been chocolate and not vanilla." Gilbert felt his legs losing their balance. Why was this happening to him?! And he only wanted to finish quickly with it and get home!  
" I shall tend to it as well." Just as before, the maid left with the vanilla cake in her hands.  
After another hour, the raven boy set the chocolate cake on the table, praying in his mind that Mrs. Lia will not come to offer him any bad news again. He heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, and readied himself mentally for another blow; fortunately, the silhouette did not belong to the maid, but to Sharon who was wearing a sweet smile on her features.  
" Oh my, this looks lovely, Mister Gilbert! It shall do just fine for our tea party!"  
" T-Tea party?" What was she talking about?  
" Actually it is Break's birthday tea party! I have been stressing all morning over it because the family that had promised to offer us some cakes let us down at the last moment! Is it not very impolite? Thankfully, you had come to our salvation!"  
Gilbert froze in place at the words the young lady was letting out. So he had been used and he had not realized it?! For a short while, he felt like fainting right there. Sharon Rainsworth could be scary sometimes.  


***  


Later on, the birthday tea party became a success. Close friends and Pandora members were invited to it. Even though at the beginning, Break did not really want to take part at a party dedicated only to him, in the end, he agreed to Sharon's invitation. Right now they were both enjoying some Earl Grey tea and pieces of cakes.  
" You mean Gilbert made them?!" Break questioned with his single eye widened and a piece of vanilla cake within his mouth.  
" Is he not a sweet boy?" The young lady giggled lightly as she lifted the tea cup to her lips.  
" Could it be you finally see him as a potential suitor, Milady ?~" The white-haired man teasingly grinned at her and took another piece of cake, this time a chocolate one. Sharon was about to choke on her tea, but somehow she succeeded to swallow it safely. However, a blush adorned her cheeks as she swiftly got out her paper fan and struck his head.  
" As if!"

It appears that not even on his birthday can Break escape the wrath of the Rainsworth paper fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Xerxes Break!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Morning Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228411) by [CherryK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK)




End file.
